


The Trade

by syredronning



Series: bridge2sickbay [7]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Dubious Ethics, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 21:01:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21398569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syredronning/pseuds/syredronning
Summary: No matter how vast the differences may be between cultures, people always have something that somebody else wants and trade is born.
Relationships: Gaila/Christopher Pike
Series: bridge2sickbay [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542673
Kudos: 8





	The Trade

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge drabble written for bridge2sickbay in 2009, rescued from Livejournal. All errors are mine.

It was an easy thing; Gaila needed a trip into the Federation. Pike was the man who could give it to her. Even more - he was the man who could get her into the place of her dreams, Starfleet Academy.

At first, he didn't want to support her, but she found out rather easily how to wrap him around her little finger, with a teary-eyed story of her enslavement, the magic she worked with the engines of the shuttle with which his team had been stranded on the lonely outpost of Orion, and her whole, seductive self. Especially once she found out that he had a thing for Orion women.

Getting the trip was rather easy in the end; however, the entry into the Academy was not. He mostly adhered to Terran morals, after all, and so she ended studying for a year just to pass the entry test. At least she could bribe him into tutoring her as long as he was on Earth. And it wasn't really a sacrifice, considering how good he was in bed.


End file.
